polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Artsakhball
Nagorno-Karabakhball is an unrecognized countryball in Caucasus. He likes to call himself Artsakhball as well, an old name from when he was Kingdom of Artsakhball in the middle ages. History Artsakhball born as a 2ball, adopted by Urartuball, Ancient Armeniaball, Caucasian Iberiaball, SPQRball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Bagratid Armeniaball, Mongol Empireball, Russian Empireball, Transcaucasiaball, and Sovietball. Was then an Autonomous Oblastball within Azerbaijan SSRball. Artsakhball was always having a rebellious streak. Like much of the region, he had been passed down from empireball to empireball for a long time as a provinceball. When Bagratid Armeniaball ruled him, he rebelled in the year 1000 with Syunikball and Geghark'unikball and started his own kingdom, becoming Kingdom of Artsakhball. However, Mongol Empireball later took him over in 1261. Nargorno-Karabakhball became an independent, though mostly unrecognized countryball when a war over him between his big brother Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball ended. Soviet Unionball had given Azerbaijanball custody over Nagorno-Karabakhball in the 1920's even though he was of Armenian clay, as a favor to Turkeyball. When Soviet Unionball was dying, Nagorno-Karabakhball no longer wanted to live with his abusive surrogate parent Azerbaijanball, and broke away with his brother's help. He had tried to legally break away through majority vote, but Sovietball said nyet, and Azerbaijanball got angry and started bombing him. Armeniaball rushed to his brother's aid. In 1994 Azerbaijanball begged for a ceasefire because Armeniaball was into kicking his ass, and the ceasefire is still in effect (in name only), with kebabs still shooting across the border and violating ceasefire. Nagorno-Karabakhball was very damaged after the war, but began to rebuild and is about to open his first international airport. United Statesball is thinking about recognising him. But for now, he is only recognized by Armeniaball, Transnistriaball, Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball and some stateballs. As of April 2016 Azerbaijanball has been attacking him again, mostly to distract his public from corrupt government and falling oil prices. He is hiring thugs and mercenaries from ISISball. Nagorno-Karabakhball is currently having target practice on Azeri tanks, and may move on to more fun targets like oil pipelines and the Mingachevir reservoir next should things escalate further. Relationships * Armeniaball - Big brother, who will of defending me. * Transnistriaball, Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - Best friends, who are of in similar predicaments. * UNBall - Recognition plz! * Soviet Unionball - Old bastard didn't know how to draw borders. * Nakhchivanball - My evil kebab twin! Big brother should reclaim him next. * Russiaball - He of helped me be free. Also helped Kebabs though... * Azerbaijanball - I will of never join yuo! Never was yours, never will be yours. * Turkeyball - Big bully kebab, I am of preventing him from creating Turanball. * Californiaball - He of recognizes me. Thanks Glendaleball and Fresnoball! * Crimeaball - Keep exercising that right to self-determination, friend! * Palestineball - Yuo are more like me than yuo realize. * Iranball - Is of neutral toward me, but thanks for not taking Azerbaijanball's side. * Georgiaball - Let my friends (Javakhetiball, Abkhaziaball, etc.) be independent! * Georgiaball (state) - When I heard yuo recognize me I thought it was the countryball. But thanks! * Sloveniaball - Hopings his corrupt government stops supporting Azeris and gets voted out. * New South Walesball - Thanks for the recognition, mate! * OSCEball - Is of useless. How about including ME in discussions about my future one of these days? And how about punishing Azerbaijanball for his ceasefire violations? * Kosovoball - If yuo can into independence so can I. How to draw Drawing Nagorno-Karabakhball is not easy. # Draw a black circle and divide it into thirds with red on top, blue in the center, and orange on the bottom. # Draw a white zig zag such that three small portions of the zig zag fill up one stripe. It is very apparent in the flag. Districtballs * Askeranball * Hadrutball * Kashataghball * Martakertball * Martuniball * Shahumyanball - Capital: Karvacharball * Shushiball - Capital: Shushiball Gallery 969274_807171312629744_1756440486_n.jpg|REMEMBER XHOJALI 3 Billion AZERIS KILLED 1836842_755469994524882_205623188912553947_o.png 10710935_926036500743224_4953711081990188806_n.png YXlC2Mk.png Georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png Hawaii Recognizes Artsakh.png Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Caucasoid Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Enclave Countryballs Category:Armenia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Nagorno-Karabakh Category:Dispute Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Mountains Category:Wine Category:Three lines Category:Europeanball Category:European Category:OSCE Category:Armenian Apostolic Category:Armenia BROS Category:Armeniaball Category:Disputed countryball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Nagorno-Karabakhball Category:Kebab must be dead